


A perfect NaMi Valentine’s Day

by 25NaMi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25NaMi/pseuds/25NaMi
Summary: This is an AU where both Dragneel and Strauss families are rich and the both families live in Los AngelesYamira Dragneel and Cynita Strauss are friends since they know how to walk and talk. The two families are friends for more than 50 yearsAbout 19 years ago, in the same day, Natsu Dragneel and Mirajane Strauss were bornNatsu and Mira became friends since they could talk and walk, like their mothersSince Natsu and Mira became friends, they did everything togetherWhen they were 16 years old, they became loversNow Natsu and Mira are both 19 years old and on Valentine’s Day they celebrate 3 years of relationNatsu has reserved a table at the best restaurant in LA as a surprise for MiraMira has prepared a hot surprise for Natsu, which means the first time they are making love





	A perfect NaMi Valentine’s Day

**A perfect NaMi Valentine’s Day**

**I don’t own Fairy Tail, if I did, Natsu and Mira will be together**

**This is a special NaMi story for Valentine’s Day**

**First, a little introduction**

This is an AU where both Dragneel and Strauss families are rich and the both families live in Los Angeles

Yamira Dragneel and Cynita Strauss are friends since they know how to walk and talk. The two families are friends for more than 50 years

About 19 years ago, in the same day, Natsu Dragneel and Mirajane Strauss were born

Natsu and Mira became friends since they could talk and walk, like their mothers

Since Natsu and Mira became friends, they did everything together

When they were 16 years old, they became lovers

Now Natsu and Mira are both 19 years old and on Valentine’s Day they celebrate 3 years of relation

Natsu has reserved a table at the best restaurant in LA as a surprise for Mira

Mira has prepared a hot surprise for Natsu, which means the first time they are making love

**Let’s start**

Sunday 14th February at Dragneel residence

At 8 o’clock, Natsu woke up, after a few minutes, he picked his phone and called his girlfriend

“Hello, honey, missed you” said Natsu at the phone

“Hello, darling, missed you too” said Mira as she was awake for just a few moments

“I hope I didn’t wake you, bade” said Natsu as he started to dress up for the day

“No, I have been awake for a few minutes, I wanted to call you, but you beaten be today, tomorrow I will be the one that calls you first” said Mira as she put a red dress on

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love” said Natsu with so much love in his voice

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love” replied Mira with equal love in her voice

“I can’t wait to see you” said Natsu as he opened his door

“Me too” said Mira as she opened her door too

“Where do we have breakfast, princess?” asked Natsu as he was at the top of his house stairs

“At my house, my prince” said Mira as she reached the stairs at her house as well

“I will see you in a moment and I love more the anything in this world, my white haired-goddess” said Natsu as he went fast to Mira’s house

“See you in a moment and I love you more than I love myself” said Mira as she was now in her dinner hall

“Bye, my love” said Natsu as he hang up the phone

“Bye, my love” said Mira as she sent a kiss through the phone before she hang up

Natsu went to Mira’s house, which was next to his, and rang the bell

When the bell from Mira’s house sounded one of the maids wanted to answer, but Mira stopped her

“I will answer that, you can go and do other thing” said Mira as she smiled at her maid

Mira opened the door and there was Natsu with a big bouquet of white roses

“My goddess, this is for you, your beauty makes anyone who looks at you blind” said Natsu as he gave Mira the bouquet of roses admiring her beauty as she was dressed in a red sleeveless dress that showed a lot of cleavage and it reached until her knees

“You look handsome as well, Natsu” said Mira as she looked at her boyfriend and saw that he was dressed in a while t-shirt and a pair of black pants

“Let’s go and have breakfast” said Mira as she put the flowers in a vase

“Lead the way, princess” said Natsu as he opened the door for Mira to enter in the dining room

After they entered, Natsu pulled the chair for Mira and then he took a place at the table near her

“So, honey, what we are doing this morning?” asked Mira as she started to eat breakfast

“After we finish here, I thought that we could walk on the beach for a while” said Natsu as he started to eat as well

“You are so romantic, Natsu, I love your plan and I love you” said Mira as she couldn’t believe how romantic and caring her boyfriend was

“Anything for my princess that I love more than anything in this world” said Natsu as he showed his love for Mira

After the breakfast the two went to the beach

Natsu was wearing a pair of red boxers and Mira, a blue bikini

Mira and Natsu were now walking alongside the beach, holding hands, looking at the ocean and kissing each other on the lips

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu, I love you” said Mira as she kissed Natsu as well

After a few minutes, they reached the ocean and Mira looked at the horizon

Natsu then went in front of her and kneeled in front of her

“Mira, we have been friends since we knew how to talk. We spent almost every single minute together and for that I thank God. Then, when we were 16 I asked you to be my girlfriend and you made me the happiest and more fortunate guy on the face of the earth when you said yes. Here, with the sun, the ocean and the earth as witnesses, I want to promise that I will always love you and I will do absolutely anything to make you happy because your happiness is my happiness, your sadness is my curse, I prefer to die than see you sad, that is how much I love you. You can do anything to me and I will not be mad at you that much I love you. I can’t give you the whole universe, but I can give you my life, it is yours and you can do whatever you want with it. Mira, your eyes shine brighter than all of the stars of the universe, your hair is softer than silk, the goddesses envy your body, your kindness is bigger than the angels’ all together. Mira, you are my heart, my princess, my queen, my everything, you are the air that I breathe, the food that I eat, the water that I drink. I love you, Mira” said Natsu as he stood up and kissed Mira with all the love that he was feeling for her

 After they broke the kiss, Mira looked Natsu in the eyes

“Natsu, you were my friend, my best friend, my protector, my guardian angel, than you became my lover, my confident, my everything. It is how you said, you are the air that I breathe, the food that I eat, the water that I drink, you’re handsome and cute, especially with that silk pink hair of yours. You are my happiness, Natsu, since we became lovers, you made me happier than I have ever been in my life. I can’t be mad at you even if you cheat on me, but I also know that you will never do that because you love me, equally if not more than I love you. I only want to make you happy and be you lover, your confident, your mistress, your wife and the mother of your children. Natsu, you know me, sometimes, better than I know myself, you will do anything for me, as I will do for you, my knight in shiny armor, my prince, my king, my god. As your life is mine, mine is yours. All I want for the rest of my life is to love you and to be loved by you. I love you, honey” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips with passion

They spent the rest of the morning at the beach and at lunch they went to Natsu’s home, but before, they went at Mira’s home for her to change

Mira and Natsu where now dressed in the same clothes they had this morning before the beach

Natsu and Mira just finished lunch and Mira was wondering what her boyfriend had planned next

“Natsu, my love, what we will do next?” asked Mira as she played with her hair

“Well, my love, there is a festival of chocolate and I have bought two tickets, because I know that my goddess loves chocolate” said Natsu as he had a smirk smile on his face

Mira lunched forward and hugged her boyfriend as well kissing him

“You are so romantic” said Mira between kisses

“I just try to do my best to please the girl of my dreams” said Natsu as he kissed her with so much passion

“Let’s go, my love” said Mira as she started to make her way to the exit

“Ok, my princess” said Natsu as he followed her

At the festival, Natsu and Mira tasted different flavors of chocolate and they had fun all day

About 17 o’clock the went home

In the evening, Natsu was home and finished preparing himself, he was now in a white suit after finishing each detail of his attire, he went to pick his beautiful girlfriend up, as he took present he had bought for her

Natsu arrived at the Strauss residence and rang the bell

Mira heard the doorbell ring, when she was going down the stairs she just finished her surprise for Natsu, after the date on the restaurant of course

Mira opened the door and saw Natsu in his white suit and red tie as he saw her in her black dress that showed enough cleavage and it reached her knees, also she was warring a ring with a blue diamond and a gold bracelet

“This is for you, the most beautiful girl in the world, form her humble admirer and lover” said Natsu as he gave her the lily bouquet that he bought for her

 “Thank you, my love, and you look very handsome in that, I like it” said Mira as she put the flowers in a vase

“Let’s go, my princes that I love so much” said Natsu with a big smile on his face

“Yes, my prince” said Mira as she went into Natsu’s car ‘Believe me, Natsu, you will never forget this night’ thought Mira as she was ready to be Natsu’s woman for the first time this night

Natsu and Mira arrived at the best restaurant from LA at 20 o’clock

“How may I help you?” asked the restaurant waiter

“I have a reservation in the name of Dragneel” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, for two, this way, Miss, Sir” said the waiter as he conducted Natsu and Mira to their table

“Here we go, Mira” said Natsu as he pulled Mira’s chair as she sat on the chair

“Thank you, honey” said Mira with a smile on her face

“You welcome, princess” said Natsu with a smile as he took place on the opposite side

“You two are so cute, here you go, Sir, Miss, your menu for drinks” said a blonde waitress

“Thank you” said Mira with a smile

“I will let you two decide what drink you want and I will come back with the appetitive menu” said the waitress

“Ok, we will decide in a minute or two” said Natsu with a smile

“Ok, I will be back in five minutes” said the waitress as she left

Natsu and Mira read the drinking menu

“Honey, did you decided what you want to drink?” asked Natsu as he close the menu and put it on the table

“Yes, I will take a Cola, what about you?” asked Mira with a lovely smile

 “The same, since I am driving, I can’t take any alcohol” said Natsu with a big smile on his face

After a few minutes, the blonde waitress returned with the appetitive menu

“You tow decided what you want to drink?” asked the blonde waitress as she looked at the lovely couple

“Yes, two Colas, please” said Mira with a smile as she and Natsu gave the waitress the menus back

“Thank you, here you go” said the waitress as she gave Natsu and Mira the appetitive menu

“Thank you” said Natsu as he and Mira took the menus

“I will let you two decide, I will be back with your drinks” said the waitress as she left the two alone again

“Ok, we will decide until you come back” said Mira with a smile, the waitress smiled at the two and went to take their drinks

Natsu and Mira read the menu and decided, meanwhile the waitress returned with the drinks

“Here you go” said the waitress as she put Natsu and Mira’s drinks on the table

“Thank you” said Mira with a smile

“Thanks” said Natsu as he looked at Mira, and not at her

“You two decided what you want four your appetitive?” asked the waitress as she smile

“I want a salad” said Mira with a smile

“So do I” said Natsu as he kissed Mira’s hand

“Here is the main course menu and the appetitive will be her in 10 minutes, have fun” said the waitress as she went to her job

“Mira, you are my life, if you die, I die, if you live, I live. Without you I can’t live, with you I can live without food, water or air, if I have you, I don’t even need to breathe. Every time I needed you, you were there for me, I promise that when you need me, I will be here for you. I will love you and protect you for the rest of my life, as long as I draw breath, no one on this earth will hurt you, my love. I love you, Mira, with all my heart and my soul” said Natsu as he kissed her and took a big red box from his suitcase “This is for you, my love” said Natsu as he gave Mira the red box

Mira opened the box and she saw a gold necklace with a diamond in form of a heart, on the diamond was written <<Mira, my love>>

“Thank you, honey” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“Anything for my love” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips as well

“Natsu, as you said, you are also my life as I am yours. I know I can count on you every second from now on. I know that you love me as I love you. I don’t even want to imagine what I will do if I lose you, so I will make sure that will never happen. I love you and you love me, that is all that matters, my love, not what you are or what I am, not our families, our jobs or our money, all that matters is our eternal love. I want to tell our children and grandchildren about our love story, I want to grow old alongside you, my love. I love you, Natsu, with all my heart and my soul” said Mira as she kissed him and then she took a black box from her purse “Natsu, this is for you, my love” said Mira as she gave Natsu the box

Natsu opened the black box and it was a Rolex Sport Watch

“Thank you, my love” said Natsu with a smile

“Anything for you my love” said Mira with a smile

Natsu put Mira’s present on his left hand, as he put his former watch in his pocket

“My love, please, put my necklace on my neck, I want to show the whole world how much my soul mate loves me” said Mira as she smile at Natsu

Natsu stood up, took the necklace and put it around Mira’s neck, as he gave her a kiss

“Wow, so beautiful to see lovers celebrating this love day” said the waitress as she put the aperitifs on the table

“Thank you, but we are not lovers” said Mira as she and Natsu were holding hands as Natsu was back in his seat

“But I thought you were lovers” said the waitress

“We are more than lovers, we are soul mates and thank you for the food” said Natsu with a smile

“Did you two decide for the main course?” said the waitress

“I will take the fish steak” said Mira with a smile

“I will take a chicken steak and for the desert we will take a lava cake” said Natsu as he smiled and Mira was more the happy when he ordered her favorite desert

“Ok, I will have your main course in 20 minutes and the desert in 40 minutes” said the waitress as she left the two alone

An hour later, Mira and Natsu just finished their date at the restaurant and they were walking towards Natsu’s car

“Natsu, it was a perfect day of love for me because I spent it with my soul mate” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“I feel the same, my soul mate” said Natsu as he opened the door of his car and Mira enter the car, as did Natsu

Natsu drove Mira home

“Natsu, I have a surprise for you, come inside” said Mia with a smile

“Ok” said Natsu as he and Mira enter her home

When they reached the living room, Mira started a slow music Ed Sheeran – Thinking out loud

“Dance with me, Natsu” said Mira as she put her hands on Natsu’s neck

“Of course, my love” said Natsu as he put his hands on Mira’s waist

Natsu and Mira danced on the rhythm of the music as they looked in each other’s eyes

“Natsu, I love you more than anything in my life” said Mira as she kissed him the lips with passion

“Mira, I love you more than I love myself and my family” said Natsu as he kissed Mira with equal passion

After the song ended, Natsu saw that all of the stairs were full of red roses and candles, Natsu’s face became red as he knew what Mira wanted to happen this night

“Yes, Natsu, I want to be yours tonight, I will give you my body as I gift you my soul” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips as her face became red as well

“Mira, are you sure, I would love to make love with you, but I can wait until you are ready, I don’t want to force you into something that will hurt you or into something that you are not sure” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu, you are so sweet, any other boy would have asked me to make love to me and would jump at the opportunity to make love to me, but you are asking me if I am sure of making love to you, you did it again, you make me love you even more though I didn’t thought it was possible. Yes, Natsu, my love, I am 100% sure, make me yours and yours alone” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“I will make you mine as I will be yours” said Natsu as he kissed her

“Natsu, take me in my room” said Mira as she jumped in Natsu’s arms

“I will, princess” said Natsu as he carried Mira on his arms to her room

When Natsu arrived at Mira’s room with her in his arms, he saw that Mira had put roses all over her room and a heart of roses on her bed

Natsu put Mira on her bed, as he sat alongside her

“Is time for us to belong to each other” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“You are right, my love” said Natsu as he kissed her back

**Lemon starts here**

“Lets me start, Natsu, ok” said Mira with a smile as she kissed him on the lips

“I will let you do as you wish, princess” said Natsu as he kissed her back

First, she and Natsu stood up at the edge of her bed, after they kissed for a few more times, Mira started her work on Natsu

Mira then stripped Natsu slowly, first of his white suit coat, as she did this, she felt all of his arms’ muscles

After Mira let Natsu’s white coat suit hit the floor, she started to open his belt, after she opened his belt, she let his white pants hit the floor, leaving him only in his boxers and his white shirt with his red tie

Mira then kissed Natsu on the lips with more passion than ever and Natsu responded with the same passion

Mire the opened Natsu’s tie and started to unbutton Natsu’s white shirt, she unbuttoned button after button until there was none left, as she let his shirt fall to the floor, leaving him only in his boxers

Mira started to kiss Natsu all over his chest area and his neck, also behind his ear, making him whisper her name

“Mira” whispered Natsu as he was kissed all over his body by the love of his life

“Sss, let me please you, my love” said Mira as she continued to kiss Natsu’s upper body

Mira continued to kiss Natsu’s upper body for more than 20 minutes when she decided that is time to move on

Mira then decided to take off the last piece of clothing that Natsu had and she let him nude

“Wow, Natsu, I didn’t expected for you to be this big” said Mira as she looked at Natsu’s big dick

“Thank you, my love” said Natsu with a proud smile on his face

Mira then she started to stroke Natsu’s dick with her hand making him ready for what was about to come

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s soft hand on his dick

“I want to please you, Natsu, because you always do everything for me and I want to do something for you” said Mira as she kneeled in front of Natsu and kissed the tip of his dick

“Mira, you don’t have to do something that you are not comfortable with” said Natsu but Mira smile and said

“Natsu, I love you and I want to make everything with you, also to experiment everything with you, my love” said Mira with love in her eyes

“Ok, Mira, you win, my love” said Natsu as he watched her on her knees in front of him

Mira then started to suck Natsu’s dick with her mouth as good as a virgin could

“Mira, I feel so good” said Natsu after a few minutes since Mira started to suck his dick

Mira took Natsu’s compliment with pride and made her bolder and started to suck Natsu’s dick with more passion, she continued for more than 20 minutes, making Natsu moan her name

“Mira, I don’t think I can resist much longer” said Natsu as he tried not to cum

“It is ok, Natsu, you can release inside of my mouth, I want to taste you, my love” said Mira as she stooped to suck Natsu’s dick just to tell him what she wanted and she started her work again

After a few moments

“MIRA, MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s mouth

“Natsu, you taste fantastic, I love it” said Mira after she ate all of Natsu’s cum

“Now is my time to please you, my love” said Natsu as he helped Mira stand up

“Do what you want with my body, it is yours, my love” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

Natsu started to push Mira’s black dress down, very slow, until the dress was complete off Mira and hit the floor

Natsu admired Mira’s black bra that contained her big tits and her black panties

After admiring his girlfriend for a few more seconds, Natsu started to kiss Mira on the lips, then he went to her neck with his kisses

“Natsu” whispered Mira as Natsu continued to kiss her neck and went down on her chest area

Natsu’s hands squeezed Mira’s tits through her bra as his mouth returned to Mira’s neck

“Natsu, my love, you can open my bra or I could do it, if you don’t know how” said Mira with a smile

“I know, but I wanted to make you feel good before I did that” said Natsu as he opened Mira’s bra and he let it fall on the floor

Natsu admired Mira’s big round tits and her erected pink nipples for a few moments

Natsu started to kiss Mira’s tits, and after a few kisses to each tit, he started to suck Mira’s left tit, then he moved to her right, as his hands were squeezing Mira’s tits as well pinching Mira’s nipples

After a few minutes, Natsu started to kiss Mira’s stomach and he went down until he reached her panties and let them fall at her feet, then she stepped out of them as Natsu took her in his arms and put her on the bed

Natsu spread her legs and stood up on his knees on the bed

“Mira, you are so beautiful” said Natsu as he admired his girlfriend’s body for the first time

“Natsu” moaned Mira as Natsu gave a kiss to her pussy

Natsu then started to lick her pussy lips with his tongue, making Mira moan his name in pleasure

Natsu’s hands started to squeeze Mira’s tits and pinch her nipples

After a few minutes of liking Mira’s pussy, Natsu started to suck her clitoris and lick her pussy, as his hands continued to squeeze her tits and to pinch her nipples

After a few minutes, Natsu put one of his fingers inside of Mira’s pussy, making her moan harder

“Natsu, my love, so good” said Mira as Natsu added a second finger and then a third as time passed

After more than half an hour since Natsu started to lick Mira’s pussy Mira felt something

“Natsu, my love, I cannot hold much longer” said Mira as she was close of coming

After a few more moments

“NATSU, MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Mira as her pussy came all around Natsu’s fingers and Natsu put his fingers in his mouth tasting Mira’s sweet essence

“You taste fantastic, honey” said Natsu with a smile

“Thank you, my love, but now is time for you to make me yours” said Mira with a smile

“I will make you mine, my love, and I will be as gentle as a can” said Natsu as he put his dick at Mira’s pussy

Natsu pushed his dick inside of Mira’s pussy until he reached her hymen and stopped

“Mira, my love, are you 100% sure you want this right here and now? I can wait if you changed your mind” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

Mira kissed Natsu back and then answered Natsu as she looked at him in the eyes

“Natsu, I know it will hurt, but I want to be yours because I love you and I want you please make me your woman” said Mira with a smile of love

“Ok, my love, I will make you mine now” said Natsu as he kissed Mira one more time until he made her his forever

Natsu pushed forward and broke Mira’s hymen, as he did that a trail of blood licked out of her pussy and she screamed out in pain, as her nails entered his back and her mouth bit his neck

Natsu stayed unmoved for a long time until Mira kissed him and said

“Natsu, you can move, the pain is gone now, my love” said Mira with a smile on her lips

“Ok, my love, I will start moving slowly, if you feel any pain or discomfort tell me and I will stop, I will not be able to live if something will happen to you, my love” said Natsu with a smile as he kissed Mira

“I will be fine, love, but the way you just acted, it makes me love you more and more” said Mira as she kissed him again and again

Natsu started to move his hips up and down making his dick enter and exit Mira’s pussy

After a few minutes of slowly trusting in and out her pussy Mira asked Natsu something

“Natsu, my love, it feels so good, but I want you to go faster” said Mira as she moved her hands on Natsu’s back

“If this is what you want, this is what I will do, my love” said Natsu as he kissed Mira and sped up his thrusting

Natsu watched how Mira’s tits bounced forward and backward, he watched for a few minutes, then he decided to start squeezing them and he did that

“Natsu, my love, you are so good” said Mira as she kissed him again on the lips

“I feel the same, my love” said Natsu as he sped his thrusting at maximum speed

After more than half an hour of maximum speed thrusting, they reached their limit

“Natsu, my love, I am almost there, please stay inside me, I want to carry your children, if that was now” said Mira as she was ready to cum

“Ok, Mira, I am almost there as well and I will stay inside you” said Natsu as he was ready to cum as well

After a few moments

“NATSU, MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came all around Natsu’s dick

“MIRA, MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s pussy and his cum reached her womb, making her pregnant

“That was amazing, my love” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“I know, we both were amazing, but if you want, we can do it again” said Natsu as he kissed Mira back

“We will continue until we can’t move” said Mira and they started making love again

Natsu and Mira made love until the morning

**Lemon ends here**

Mira and Natsu were blessed with an eternal love, they got married, they had three children and they loved each other all their lives.

 


End file.
